


Soft Hearts and Tummies

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby jimin, Cute, Cute Jimin, M/M, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, cute evening dates, dinner date, feedee jimin, feeder yoongi, romantic yoongi, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Yoongi and Jimin start dating, and Jimin gets chubbier.





	Soft Hearts and Tummies

They had met through a mutual friend. Taehyung introduced them at a cafe, Jimin's favorite. What brought him to Yoongi's attention, was his appetite. While Jimin ate a hearty amount of the cake he ordered, Yoongi could definitely see he was holding himself back in the sake of public appearance. He knew he could definitely eat more than that. This wasn't what attracted Yoongi to Jimin, though. Yoongi and Jimin instantly hit it off, and soon began to hang off of each other constantly. They had movie nights, and made plans often. Ice cream dates and actual movie theatre visits, they fell for each other. Jimin wasn't what you would refer to as thin. He had muscle definition from his high school years of dance, but he was quiet meaty. He carried most of his weight his his thighs, hips and tummy. His thighs were very soft, the perfect pillows. Yoongi loved to rest his head on them as they watched the stars, or during a picnic. His tummy was not big, just soft and doughy, only slightly sticking out. His ass was bouncy and perfect. Everything about him was perfect. He laughed at Yoongi's sassy remarks, and at his very rare humor. He was sweet, and very loving. He carried himself elegantly, and with a sense of purpose. As he grew closer to Jimin, he noticed smaller things about him. The sparkle in his eyes, shown when he spoke of something he cared about, or when Yoongi invited him out. The way he whined when Yoongi teased him, pouting and being adorable. The way he would smile at Yoongi whenever he offered him a taste of his food, and how he would light up when given a treat of some sort. Jimin was like a puppy. Always happy to be near Yoongi, always energetic and bright person. It's why Yoongi fell in love with him. He confessed not three months after they met, and Jimin returned his feelings. They couldn't be happier. That is, except for one thing he had been keeping from Jimin. He was into gaining. Not himself, but into other people gaining. He really wanted to give Jimin his boundaries, but he soon found himself doing certain unreputable things behind his back. Not that he was at fault, either, as he did them completely out of his own accord. He caught himself making more than enough food when it was his turn for making dinner, hoping Jimin would clean his plate. He bought him pastries from his favorite bakery, his heart fluttering whenever Jimin accepted it, chubby cheeks covering his eyes. All of the pampering Yoongi did brought an extra 30 pounds to his frame. He took him out for dinner and buffets, loving how flustered he got when Yoongi acted romantic. And that's what brought them to their current date. There were few clouds in the sky, the evening streetlights lit up. It was about an hour before the sunset began. Both Yoongi and Jimin sat across from each other, a small metal table between them. They sat above Jimin's favorite bakery and cafe, a quaint little dining establishment on the second floor of the building. They were the only table on the terrace, Yoongi renting out the area just for Jimin. The clattering of dining utensils and distant, idle conversation surrounded them. The air was fresh, and they could smell the tangy scent of freshly baked bread, along with croissants and other sweet aromas coming from the bakery beneath them. The streets below them were narrow, leaving only room for bikes and carriages, minimizing the noise of the area and brightening the romantic aura the beauty of the place brought. The park across the street serene and well kept. A gazebo placed in the heart of the park, children came to retire as the day ended. Couples old and new gathered now, keeping the peace as they sat and took in the landscape. Jimin gazed at Yoongi lovingly, and Yoongi reached over and held his hands, fitting perfectly together. Yoongi leaned over and kissed Jimin sweetly, leaving them both tinted pink. The warmth in Yoongi's chest grew and he sighed happily. The waiter arrived to take their orders. His name tag read 'Namjoon'. His calm yet well meaning demeanor matching the calm that surrounded them, keeping him from dampening the mood. Jimin looked to Yoongi.  
"What should we get? I'm starved." Jimin asked him, still holding his hands.  
"Whatever you want, it's my treat. You should really enjoy yourself, it'll make me happy." Jimin smiled, giddy. He ordered a dish of ratatoullie with a side of sweet potatoes and a large serving of grilled chicken. Yoongi ordered the spaghetti.   
"How is everything? The date, I mean. It's not too over the top, is it?" Yoongi looked into Jimin's big beautiful eyes. He smiled, chuckling softly, and kissed the back of Yoongi's hand.  
"Everything's perfect. You're perfect. I love you." Yoongi leaned over, pressing their foreheads together lovingly and effortlessly.   
"There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about, though. If you don't mind, that is." Jimin's expression turned worried.   
"Nothing bad, I promise. Just enjoy our evening for now." Yoongi quickly distinguished his concerns, kissing his forehead.   
The waiter returned soon after that, the warmth and aroma radiating from the dishes of food. Taehyung inhaled the scent, and began his eating. The food was remarkable. Jimin moaned as the first bite entered his mouth. His serving was quite large, as it was a delicacy and those who ordered it planned to make the most of it. Jimin was in a euphoric state as he continued eating, occasionally biting into his side dishes. He finished his dish, moving onto his grilled chicken. There was much more than he thought there would be. He was only halfway through, until Yoongi coughed to get his attention. He looked up at him, his eyebrow raised. Yoongi glanced down to Jimin's stomach, Jimin's eyes following his to see his dress shirt had popped open. He knew he had gained a handful of weight since he began dating Yoongi, but this didn't bother him. The fact that he had made a pig of himself in front of his sweet boyfriend brought a soul crushing weight into his chest. Jimin, his face red, attempted to cover his exposed tummy with the ends of his coat. He hung his head in shame.   
"Oh, my god. I'm so embarrassed, I shouldn't have eaten so much. What you must think of me!" Jimin's eyes began to tear up. Yoongi pushed his seat back, getting up and rushing over to comfort Jimin. He bent down on one knee, holding Jimin's hands, freeing their grasp from his jacket, leaving his tummy bare. Jimin sniffled, disheveled.   
"It's okay, it's okay! It only shows you enjoyed yourself. Eating like this makes you happy, it does make you happy, right?" Jimin nodded.   
"Then it's okay. This proves you're happy, it shows you're loved. I love you, Jiminnie. I especially love you chubbier, too. It shows the whole world how much I love you." Jimin chuckled, and enveloped Yoongi into a hug.   
"How about dessert, then?" Jimin looked into a Yoongi's loving gaze, both very happy with their relationship.   
The waiter, not minding Jimin's engorged stomach as he was training to keep to himself, took their orders for desserts. Jimin ordered two chocolate cakes, an a mud pie. They were soon placed on their table.   
Yoongi moved his seat, so he now sat next to Jimin, facing him. He fed him the cakes by the fork full, Jimin enjoying every second of it. He was about to move onto the pie when Jimin stopped him.   
"I'm so full... I don't think I can eat any more." Jimin looked at him with pitiful eyes. Yoongi began rubbing circles into Jimin's swollen tummy. He fed him another slice of pie as his discomfort began to die down. He cleaned his plates, payed the check, and Yoongi carried him back to his studio apartment, Jimin's face incredibly red as he covered it with his hands. He unlocked the door with one hand, and laid Jimin onto the couch. Jimin changed into his pajamas, as his sweatpants actually fit. They got comfortable, no popcorn as Jimin was so incredibly full, and watched some silly tv series they paid no mind to, too focused on each other. The sun set in the background, the glow radiating off the darkness in Yoongi's living room. The fairy lights strung across the walls matching the sun in its tint. They were smothered in soft pillows and blankets, Yoongi continuing his ministrations, massaging Jimin's tummy. They would both be in this for the long haul.


End file.
